DBHS V10
by Cat Avatar for the DCG
Summary: Just another AU DB fic. Lots brainstormed, not much written we'll see how it goes.


_**DBHS v. 1.** **0**_

Basis – Dragon Ball

Rating – PG-13 for light language, violence. Occasional well marked lemons, posted elsewhere.

Pairing – Cannon

Inspiration – Picture I drew, thought of Goku singing Chi-Chi _Wonderful World (Don't Know Much)._

Author – Cat, Avatar for The DCG, C&C to me, here.

Why – Errrrr... Because the 'net really, really needs another AU Dragon Ball fic:grin: Really, just because I wanted to. And because, lack of plot, characterization, or pacing aside, I like DB. Go figure.

Disclaimer – I don't own DB, my name isn't Toriyama. I really like it, though. All mutated, horrible characterizations and expectations are mine, though.

* * *

"C'mon, hurry it up already; we're gonna be late! Let's try goin' back through here."

"Yeah, well, wonder who's faul' tha'd be. Yer all shavin' yer head and ya still spend double t'time in t'john I do. And I'm bigger'n ya, 'sides! Hey, watch out—t'fence is kinda tall."

"Hey! Watch it with the short comments, 'fore I show you exactly how tall I need to be to kick your ass! I got it—you through?"

"Whoa, hey, no 'fence. Geez, yer touchy t'day. Yeah."

"I'm a little nervous- Oh! There it is—and we still got 5 minutes. Score!"

"Hold up, need t' take t'blades off."

"Yeah? Well if you'd used a deck 'stead of those fruit boots, you wouldn't have this problem. I just don't know what you see in those things…"

"Hmm…? They're fun. An' 't's what matters, hey? So where's this homeroom, anyhow?"

"Err... E-1(26). I think it's right over there. But there's no hurry."

"Huh? I thought ya didn' wanna be late?"

"Everyone is late on the first day. And this way we'll make an entrance, hey?"

"'OK, let's go!"

* * *

Goku checked his stride slightly, as the teacher and what seemed like the whole class stared at him as he opened the door. Bowing slightly, with an embarrassed grin, he stepped aside to let Kulilin in, then quietly closed the door.

"Ah, sorry we're late, teach. Can we sit anywhere? Or you got a seating arrangement already?" Kulilin flipped his near empty bag off of his shoulders and looked about the room grinning. Eyes snapped away, self-consciously.

"No indeed, you are just in time, I was about to call roll. You can sit wherever you like for now—any seating arrangements that may be needed will be dealt with later." Mr. Terada waited while his two newest students found seats together near the center of the rows nearest the door. Hrm, and I thought I had them pegged as back row types. Goes to show I shouldn't stereotype. Looking back down at his attendance, he cleared his throat. "OK then, that looks about right. First of all, this is tenth grade homeroom, class 26. If that doesn't sound familiar, please speak up now." Looking around, he saw no one looking excessively confused. "Alright, as I call your names, please come forward and collect your schedule. You will have about fifteen minutes to review them and make sure they look like what you think they should look like. If someone has a problem, bring it up to me after I finish, and we will either discuss it, or send you up to the school secretary. I suggest, if it is livable, but you just don't have that one class with your best friend, you leave it, as the office will be unimaginably busy for this next week and any changes may take you out of classes you want."

Goku sighed, bored already. I'm always the end of t'alphabet. Look at t'rich kids… We don' look right… But Master Roshi did so much t'get us here, 'n' 't's gotta be better than military school…

"Bouzu, Kulilin."

"Yeah." Kulilin hopped from his seat to pick up his schedule. Returning, he leaned over to show it to his best friend. "So far, so good- looks like 'bout what we decided on. Let's cross our fingers for yours, hey?"

"Uh-huh." Goku sure hoped his classes were the same. Without Kulilin in his classes he would probably go insane from boredom. Besides failing for not paying attention, that is.

"Son, Goku."

"'T's me!" Retrieving his class list from the teacher, he slumped back into his seat, passing it to Kulilin. "Looks lucky! We got Algebra, Liter'ture 'n' Biology together! We even got t'same lunch!"

"Yeah, well it seems you're gonna have to slog through PE on your own... not that that should be a problem. And your little drama class. Heh."

"Hey, I can't help I don' got no talent like ya. I jus' thought this'd be easiest, y'know? I can paint props 'n' change lights. Mean, gotta take some sorta art. Yer gonna help out in this other 'un, though?"

"Hey, 'course! I wouldn't leave you in the lurch, man! Don't worry, I've got it all planned. It's a dead language, see? Nobody speaks it anymore—and that means we won't be expected to speak it either, just, y'know, write it and stuff. And so we drill for it, like everything else… Hey, Algebra is here! Guess he's the teacher. They prob'ly set it up that way, actually…"

"Mr. Bouzu, Mr. Son, if I could speak with you for a moment?"

"Damn, busted already." Kulilin grimaced comically at Goku before strolling casually to the teachers desk again, ignoring the eyes on his back. "What's up, Mr. Terada? I thought we were allowed to talk over our schedules?"

"Oh you are, that's no problem at all!" Terada smiled pleasantly at the obviously 'nervous and hiding it' teens. _'Gods, was I ever that young?'_ Returning to the subject, he pulled a small intra-school memo out of his student roll. "I didn't see this at first, sorry. You boys need to go up to Vice-Principal Dr. Gero's office. The administration wing is over in A building- you will find the principals' offices on the second floor." The shorter one- _'Obviously hasn't hit his growth spurt yet…'_ - looked like he had bitten something rotten. "Yes, Mr. Bouzu?"

Kulilin glanced at Goku for back-up before turning back with a shrug. "Ah, I mean, what for? Not like we've had a chance to get in trouble yet."

Glancing again at the memo before handing it to the 'spokes-boy', Terada replied. "I wouldn't think so, no. It probably has something to do with your transfer. We tend not to get many students transferring into this school, with the elevator and all. Don't worry, I should be your second period instructor, right?" At the boys' nods he continued. "Well, I know where you are, so you won't get in any trouble for missing anything. Besides this first class will mostly be introductions and supplies anyways, nothing desperately important. You can just go ahead and leave your bags here—I'll make sure nothing happens to them." Watching as the reassured teenagers left the room, Terada slumped slightly. _'Good luck, kids—you'll need it, with him.'_

* * *

"Shit! I am _so_ pissed! The nerve of that guy! Ahhrg!" Kulilin stomped along the deserted through-way oblivious to Goku hovering over him. "Can you believe that guy? 'Doctor' my ass. Doctor of dickheadness, maybe. I haven't felt less like a human and more like something someone scrapes off their shoe since the monastery! "We don't usually cater to students of your _class_…" Fucker!" Angry, Kulilin kicked a can viciously, watching in something like satisfaction as it crumpled around his foot before flying off to hit the monument in the middle of the courtyard.

"Yo, watch it! Y'almos' hit me. 'Sides, I don' think 'dick-head-ness' 'sa word."

"Then it needs to be added to the dictionary just for him—put a picture of him next to it for clarification. Damn! I was in such a good mood this morning… And you!" Kulilin rounded on Goku angrily, causing him to back up a quick couple of steps. "What was with you up in there—the orphanage all over again?" He waved his hand at the building they had just left. "The more he talked the 'stupider' you got, man! You left me to take all the heat!"

"It waddan' like tha'! 'Ts jus' there's no winnin' with assholes like tha', hey? I don' see why t'even bother arguin' with 'im. He's only gonna see an' hear all he wanted anyhow." Goku also pointed back at the administration wing, then at the two of them. "He sees two 'delinquents' what're gonna mess up 'is perfect lil' rich kid school; 'n' unless'n you sudd'ly inherit, like, a bazillion zenny, then he ain' gonna change his mind, hey?"

Kulilin slumped in sudden dejection. "I know, I _know_, alright?! It's just… it's like we c'n never get a break, y'know? 'One step forward, two steps back', or somethin'. Master Roshi did so much t'get us up in here, an' save up t'money fer tuition 'n' everythin'; mebbe give us'ns a chance fer a scholarship 'r somethin'. An' then this asshole's all – "You don' belon' here," even a'fore we get a chance—we hain't been here even a day! It fuckin' gets m'goat!" It was a testament to his agitation that his carefully cultivated 'cool city boy' accent was degenerating back into the colloquial speech of his childhood.

"Well, t'ain' nothin' we can do 'bout it but prove 'im wrong, hey? 'Sides, seems like tha' 'Principal Kai' dude's pretty cool 'n' stuff. I mean, he just barged in and was all askin' us about sports and t'Master 'n' all, 'n' let us get out of there." Goku shrugged, stepping forward in reflexive courtesy to hold the door to the building open for his shorter companion. "So ya don' let Dr. 'Dickheadness' get t'ya or 'e wins, hey?"

"Yeah, mebbe you're on ta somethin'." Kulilin stopped on the threshold for a deep breath, releasing his remaining frustration to the wind on the exhale. "Right. And b'sides, you're dead on about that Kai. Some sort of power struggles do you think? And hold up a sec', the almighty _Doctor_ called him 'Principal' right? So he out ranks 'ol' man Gero' there! Heh, an' if he is predisposed to like us because he dislikes that asshole Gero, then we could work with this…"

Goku laughed, heartened to see his best, his _only_, friend in good spirits again. "I see that schemin' look'n your eye, K-man! I wonder if'n I should feel sorry fer tha' dude?"

Kulilin reached up to knock fists with Goku. "Damn straight. No one messes with us who doesn't live to regret it, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Released from his last class early, Kulilin wandered up to the large tree near the center of the school grounds where he and Goku had agreed to meet. Seeing no one about but a few other students who had been likewise released early, he eyed the old live oak. Yeah, that one ought'a do it.

He crouched down, then uncoiled like a spring, easily clearing three feet to grab onto a sturdy branch and flip himself up, landing on his feet on the wide branch. He then leaned back against the trunk and prepared to take a short nap.

"Impressive—" A deep male voice with an audible sneer. "—for a midget."

Kulilin leapt once more to his feet, not even showing a sign of losing his balance, then jumped to a perpendicular branch so he could see around the tree trunk to sneer back at the person leaning on the other side…

Who was quite possibly the scariest man he had ever seen. Kulilin was crouching on a branch about eight feet off the ground and still was only looking down about two or three feet to look him in the eyes. I guess I _am_ a midget, compared to him… Besides being tall he was very, very green, what flesh was showing. He was wearing quite a lot of black leather, including a greatcoat with the hood pulled forward to shadow his face. He was very obviously muscular, though, and the tips of his fingers—three fingers, Kulilin noted, in fingerless black leather gloves—were tipped with very functional looking talons. He actually looked somewhat familiar, but Kulilin could not put his mental finger on where from.

Watching Kulilin stare at him, he smiled, quite nastily, showing off impressive fangs. "I know I'm attractive, but I'm not into dwarves."

This brought Kulilin back onto his mental feet. If there was one thing Kulilin thought he knew, it was that if you let anyone get the upper hand on you, you are letting yourself in for pain and suffering. Especially on his first day in high school, no matter how intimidating the insulting party. "Oh my stars! The Jolly Green Giant! I'm real sorry I didn't eat all'a my greens at lunch an' all."

The man choked, uncrossing his arms and lifting his head to let Kulilin get a good look at his face as he glared. Recognition struck Kulilin suddenly. "Hey, I know you! You, you're…!"

"The Secretary's son?"

"Oh, you are? No, no, no! You're Shin- Piccolo Shin, right? You're all the big name in moto this year! I read about you coming out of nowhere and pullin' in the Baha-Enduro better than five minutes ahead of your closest competitor! Dude, that was awesome, you being so big and all—you don't even look like a rider!" Kulilin gesticulated wildly, the insult seemingly forgotten. "Then you did the Momentum Games right? I meant to get over someplace and catch the Vee, but… Anyhow, I read in the mag' you caught, what, 3rd place? I didn't know you were still in high school!"

During the course of this enthusiastic speech Piccolo's glare had fizzled into a gape. "Are you really the Secretary's kid? I'd have t'check a paper I guess. I suppose you kinda look like him, being green and all… But hey, not everybody can be short and hot like me—don't let it get to you." Kulilin looked past the floored senior at the students on the walkways, who were beginning to get thick as the classes let off. "Hey, there's Goku. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, though—you gotta tell me what it's like to compete pro!" He leapt from the branch, flipping a totally unnecessary somersault on the way down. "And hey, don't beat yourself up about the midget comment; I forgive you, this once, since you obviously have height insecurity problems. Just ah—" Turning around to walk backwards he spoke louder, projecting his voice skillfully. "—try not to let it happen again, Mr. Jolly, sir, an' I'll be sure to eat my veggies." Giggling, he turned back around just before he ran into someone behind him then walked across the courtyard towards his friend.

Behind him, the young man named Piccolo Shin slowly smiled. Nearby students detoured to avoid the tree as a low laugh began to emanate from beneath it.

* * *

"So who were ya talkin' to?"

"My man, you will NOT believe it! You remember that Shin dude in _X Wheels_? He goes here, to this very school!"

"Yeah? No foolin'? 'N' he's all pro 'n' stuff, hey?"

"That's him—he's pretty hard to mistake. I'm gonna find him tomorrow or sometime, after school—I'll introduce you. Though, come to think of it, I didn't introduce myself either. Oh well. He's famous, right? Someone will know where to find him." Kulilin turned to walk backwards, slight movements of Goku's eyes alerting him to obstacles. They had done it so often before that they didn't even notice how incredible it looked for someone to jump over a curb while walking backwards, anymore. "So you wanna go check out the clubs, right? Which one first?" He laughed. "Maybe the quilting club? Or the future CEOs of Tenkai?"

"I won' even ask if yer jokin'. C'mon, the soccer club meets over this way—I hear they haven' made it even as far as distric' in thirteen years, 'n' they need some new forwards. 'N' a new GK too. 'N' some better defense, 'n' a new mid-fielder. Give us a project, hey?" Goku skipped a couple of steps, passing Kulilin, who turned to face forward. "Race ya?"

"Didn't know you were a glutton for punishment—but, if you feel the need to lose... then… GO!"

The soccer club, as it turned out, was having a recruiting drive the next week, with try-outs for positions. While policy was usually such that first-years did not play as regulars, the soccer club was, due to its loosing streak, unpopular enough that it needed any players it could get, from any grades.

"'T's good luck t' club'll let tenth-graders play, yeah?" Goku tapped Kulilin on the shoulder as he passed, pulling the shorter boy from his thoughts.

Kulilin grinned. "Luck my tight, hot ass. I toldja I'd researched the school, didn't I? Why do you think I let on about the soccer club in the first place, last week? An' not basketball or baseball? 'Cause I'm crafty, that's why. Don't ever doubt it, my man."

Goku laughed, slapping Kulilin hard enough on the back to stagger him. "Should'a figgered ya'd have it all worked out." He looked at his watch. "But if I don' jet, I'm gonna be late fer work. 'N' he'll dock m' pay, sure as anythin'."

"Yeah, well, don't work to hard, eh? I'm gonna go down to the pipe, pull some air. I'll see you at practice tonight."

Sitting down to strap on his in-line skates, Goku waved absently at his friend. Kulilin shrugged, stuffed his hand in his pockets and walked away, his body language shifting as he left the school from open and friendly to an obvious 'I'm dangerous' stance. The change was unconscious, one of long habit, born of bad times in other places. Goku sometimes wished he'd met Kulilin earlier, before he'd developed the defense mechanism. He wished that they had come to Roshi's foster home earlier, to acceptance. Though, all things being equal, if they had not met it the orphanage between foster homes, had not formed the bond that they'd broken rules and faces to maintain, they would never have come to Master Roshi's dojo, (the 'half-way house for hard-cases' they liked to call it), in the first place.

Getting to his feet, Goku made a disgusted noise. There was no use thinking about might-have-beens. 'Now' was all that really mattered. And 'now', he needed to be at work! Laughing, he raced down the street, jumping obstacles and dodging pedestrians with equal ease.

He arrived at the back door of the sports shop he worked at with only minutes to spare, barely out of breath for all the five intervening miles at high speed. He mopped his face with his t-shirt as he switched it out for the 'branded' work shirt in his locker. He clocked in and stepped through the door onto the sales floor—and the sardonic gaze of his employer.

"Cutting it close for your second week at work, aren't you, Mister Son?"

Goku ran a self conscious hand through his hair, which, contrarily as always, had escaped the strongest gels and sprays to stand up in gravity defying spikes. "I's jus' checkin' out t' clubs a' t' school. I'm on time, though, Mr. Long." He straightened. "'N' I always'll be too. Ya'll have no reason t' regret t' Master's word."

Long hid a smile at the earnestness of his newest assistant. "Be sure that I do not."

"Stock these over in the shoes, then the ski display. Make sure you watch the door. I'll be in the stockroom if you need me." He gestured at a cart, then walked through the door Goku had just entered through. Goku watched him leave, then, with a shrug, pushed the cart to the section he needed and got to work.

* * *

Someday I may even continue this. /laugh 


End file.
